


His Child

by jackisbaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline’s dad, Other, This is my au twist on the post-box break from Jack bc he and Cas deserve better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackisbaby/pseuds/jackisbaby
Summary: Cas and Jack transport to a cabin in the mountains following Jack’s break-out from the box. Teary-eyed nephilim cuddles ensue.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline
Kudos: 43





	His Child

**Author's Note:**

> This is an in-your-feelings thing that struck me during my hiatus of nothingness.

Castiel held his sniffling, tired, horribly mistreated son in his arms, brushing his thumb against Jack’s bicep. The back-and-forth motion was the only movement inside the quiet cabin, aside from the rising and falling of both their chests. Jack was still sniffling and Cas couldn’t blame him. The other two people Jack, and Castiel himself, had trusted the most locked Jack away in a box, hoping to never see Jack again. Hoping to forget him. And that angered Cas more than anything else in this world. 

He returned from plotting the two remaining Winchester’s deaths by a whimper from Jack.

“Shh, it’s ok. I’m here.”

“Dad, you’re hurting my arm.”

And Castiel wanted to smite himself. If there was anything he wanted right now, it was to lock Jack in his arms, away from the world, away from anything else that could hurt him, and keep him there for the next millennia. He wanted to shackle Jack I’m his love and protect him against anything and everything that could harm Jack. But he couldn’t do that. Jack would grow restless someday, and Cas knew that would be relatively soon. But Cas knew he could give Jack some semblance of a childhood. He could teach him to ride a bike, how to make pancakes. He could teach him how to use his powers for good, and how to play a guitar. He could get Jack a puppy(maybe) and teach Jack how to be responsible. They would go hiking and swimming, they would travel and sightsee, and they would spend the greatest moments of their lives together. Cas knew he could do all that. Cas knew he could be a great father to the young child beside him. 

And he also knew that he could never forgive the Winchester’s. Nothing would ever be the same, but they could get by without him. 

So, with that final thought, he wrapped the three-year-old(who looked very much 17) in his wings and cradled his child. He waited for Jack to fall asleep listening to the rain pour outside and to Castiel humming “Stairway to Heaven”. And when Jack was asleep he stayed and marveled in his son’s snores, feeling lucky to have him here, in his arms.

And for once in his millennias long life, he felt at peace.


End file.
